


Cold Hearts

by Fist



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fist/pseuds/Fist
Summary: Ashe tries to make peace with others and take care of her own. Lissandra has been around for 9000 years or more, and has her eyes dead set on Ashe. What happens when Lissandra takes things a little too close for comfort?
Relationships: Ashe/Lissandra (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Blissful Ignorance

Ashe’s day started out like most others. Cold. She scrunched up in a ball under the covers, wishing she could stay in bed all day. Eventually, she accepted the morning, crawled out of bed and began rummaging through her wardrobe. She shivered slightly at the morning cold that competed against the warmth of her own body. She fidgeted with the ties on her top grunting in anger when the knots kept coming undone. Getting dressed in the morning was her least favorite thing to do, cold and numb fingers could never get the job done. After managing to get dressed she went over what she needed to do today, surprised when she came up with nothing. After realizing she was hungry thanks to the loud rumbling in her stomach, she decided breakfast was a good idea.

Being the Warmother of her clan, she could have a feast prepared for her. She could live in a stunning castle they built from a glacier of dazzling True Ice. Though the benefits were tempting, she found blissful simplicity in living as one of her people. She only really thought of all the luxuries as fitting her political image. Of everything, she hated being on a throne the most. To her, it was boring and she would do anything to stay off the throne for as long as she could. Her viewpoint was to serve her people as one of them, she lived as one of them so she could truly know what they needed. A view very much against her mother’s.

She lumbered into the extra long house that served as the dining hall. Pausing momentarily to make sure she was awake enough to start the day, she walked to the counter to get her meal. By the time she got to the counter, however, she was already lost in thought planning the next days.

“So what’s to eat this morning?” she asked, knowing the answer.

“Well, we got elnük and grain as per usual. We also got some tea in last night if you’re interested” came an unusually enthusiastic answer. Ashe looked up to find a younger man smiling from ear to ear. She couldn’t help but crack a grin, it was nice when the younger people helped the community.

“Having a good morning are we?” She asked, grabbing a bowl of food and inspecting the tea, “Krug leaf?” “Yeah, some crazy guy got it yesterday, I’m surprised he even made it back in one piece.” The man laughed heartily.

Krug leaves make some of the most sought after tea in Runeterra, but obtaining them is no easy feat. Tracking the native Krugs is a challenge in itself, their tracks are practically identical to those of wolves. On top of that, the leaves grow on their bodies and can’t be found anywhere else. Krugs are also historically protective of anything pertaining to them however worthless it is. If anyone were to try and take something from a Krug, you could guarantee the Krug would rush them. Whenever someone returns from an expedition successfully, they would have weeks of stories to tell with the injuries to show and prove them.

Ashe took extra care to sit alone today so she could enjoy her breakfast without people distracting her with the latest gossip, not that she hadn't already distracted herself. She took a sip of her tea and let out a satisfied sigh feeling its warmth spread down her chest and bloom in her stomach. The magical properties of the tea flowed through her and influenced her taste buds, making them more receptive to the delightful drink.

_Truly a rare treat_ she thought to herself before eating her breakfast. She finished her food before realizing her bloodsworn had not come in to eat yet. Curious, she stopped the next person she saw.

“Have you seen Tryndamere around?” she asked a woman coming into the dining hall.

“Yeah, I saw him in the training grounds on my way here, but he didn’t seem like he was stopping any time soon. He’s probably still over there.” The lady answered pointing in his general direction.

“I guess I should go and make sure he eats something then” Ashe sighed, “Sometimes I wonder why I made him my bloodsworn.”

She tossed together a larger bowl and wandered over to the training grounds. She heard Tryndamere snarl with rage as he obliterated a dummy, followed by seeing him jackhammer it into a 12 foot grave. Knowing he wouldn’t stop there, she waited for another minute or so while he made short work of a nearby building.

“That’s quite a bit of rage for one morning isn’t it?” She called, setting the bowl on a table. She looked up to see him snap back to reality and stagger on his next swing.

“I-I’ll rebuild that” He said dumbly, trying to deny the fact he had just torn it down.

“I should hope so, that shack wasn’t expecting a one man hit squad.” Ashe chuckled sitting them both down at the table. “Eat this before you collapse from fatigue.”

He wolfed down his food, almost taking the bowl with it and stood to go back to whatever he was doing. He stopped when Ashe grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What’s the rush Tryn? I have nothing to do today, why don’t we relax?” She probed, having nothing to do was already turning out to be boring.

“I guess taking a day off wouldn’t hurt” He replied, but tugged against her and added, “But first, 5 more minutes.”

“Fine, but I’m joining you” Ashe relented finishing her tea. Over the years, she sparred hundreds of times with Tryndamere. She had to adapt to hold her own while he raged, making her a better fighter in the process. Thanks to the years of practice, she stood victorious after 5 minutes. Tryndamere reduced to a hunk on the ground.

“Oh come on, I wasn’t that hard on you” She teased jabbing the air. All she got as a response from her partner was a grumble and an arm motion. She squatted down and started poking at his head saying, “alright 5 minutes are up, lets go relax.” She had to physically start dragging him off the ground before he responded. The remainder of their day was spent moseying around town, every now and then joking and messing around. Overall the day was enjoyable before they wished each other a good night and retired to their rooms. Too lazy to change into nightwear, Ashe ended up flopping face down on her bed gambling for a restful night.

Her next day started abruptly as she shot straight up in bed, half of her hair standing flat against her face. She extracted herself from bed and dragged herself through the morning routine. She hated today, partly from losing the gamble of sleep and partly because she had to act the part of being Warmother. She dragged herself through the halls of the castle, ending up in the throne of Avarosa.

“Let’s begin then” she yawned and sat neatly on the throne. Three or so hours later, she was already angled into a lazier position. After spending most of her day like this, she was glad to finish ahead of schedule. She always loved having the free time after a day like this.

_A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one_ she smiled to herself. After briefly debating on how she wanted to spend the rest of her evening, she decided on getting to sleep early. She left the castle and paused to admire the rays of sunset blanketing the town in a red-orange glow. As she started to walk home, she became increasingly unsettled by the sheer absence of people around. By the time she got back to her home, she was convinced there was something wrong. She couldn’t put her finger on what exactly was off, but it made her want to turn back. Ultimately, she shook it off as some symptom of lacking sleep and she went inside.


	2. Painful Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe soon realizes she is being held against her will, but it's not just your ordinary captive situation and she is about to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts to get pretty real, I had a whole inner conflict with how far I wanted to take it. I may or may not have decided on letting go of the reigns. Hope you enjoy if you end up reading it all!

As soon as Ashe walked through the door, her senses screamed. She felt like she was suddenly being pulled every which way, the nauseating feeling spreading through her in less than a second. She felt dizzy, nauseated, and fatigued all at the same time. She felt like her body was both on fire and frozen at once. She dropped to her knees and shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to brace herself from whatever was happening. 

When she opened her eyes, she couldn’t see anything. The room, assuming she was in one, she was in was pitch black. She attempted to walk back through the open door she thought was behind her, only to slam her face into a stone wall.

“Ow, fuck!” she blurted out cupping her face. She felt around to find the door had vanished, replaced with 1 out of 4 solid stone walls spanning about 10 feet across and 7 feet up.

After a painful 15 minutes of feeling around in darkness, she slumped down to the floor with a grunt.

“Ugh, no doors or anything. Fine, I’ll wait.” she complained to herself after discovering a small room with no exit. Within a few minutes, she was asleep scrunched in a ball in one of the corners of the room. The cold, hard ground provided no comfort at all and made it a challenge just to fall asleep, let alone stay asleep.

She couldn’t tell how much time passed, since time was a vague concept where she was now being kept, no indication of sun or moon anywhere. Before she knew it, she was woken up by a blinding white light in the center of the room overloading her darkness attuned senses. She covered her eyes with her arm to ease the pain that was equivalent to staring directly at the sun. 

“You can look now.” A calm, yet strangely familiar voice spoke.

She lowered her arm and opened her eyes to see the room lit with flames suspended in True Ice floating in the corners of the room. She moved her eyes to the source of the voice and immediately stood in response.

In the center of the room, Lissandra stood motionlessly in the soft blue-orange lighting of the room. Seconds passed into long minutes before Ashe finally broke the silence moving in to speak to the witch.

“Lissandra? Why am I here, what do you want with me? Also, what the hell is with the room?” Ashe rapidly questioned without any thought of consequence.

The response Lissandra gave was in the form of a heavy, backhanded slap to the archer’s cheek. Ashe backed up against the wall, surprised by the sudden pain she felt on her face. Lissandra seemed to take delight in the pain she caused to the Avarosan. 

“What the hell!?!” Ashe screamed back only to receive a second, harder slap. She finally kept quiet, partly from uncertainty and partly from pain. She resigned to glaring at the witch trying her best to be somewhat intimidating.

“Let me be clear with you Ashe” Lissandra spoke coldly, “I’m not here to accommodate you, you’re here because I wanted you. There’s no point in trying to escape either, since I can just bring you right back.”

Ashe slumped down along the wall, finally realizing the situation she was in and trying her best to think of a way to get out. She stayed curled in a ball for a few minutes before lifting her head to try her luck with Lissandra’s clearly thin patience.

“Why me?” Ashe stuttered out, her voice cracking both in tension and helplessness. She buried her face into her arms while the witch turned and walked to crouch down in front of her.

Lissandra reached out and brushed a lock of Ashe’s hair behind her ears, causing her to look up at her captor. She moved her hand to tip the archer’s chin up with her fingers before she decided to explain.

“Because I like you Ashe” She said before grasping Ashe’s chin and thrusting their lips together. Lissandra enjoyed a long, deep kiss with a struggling Avarosan before releasing her. She stood up and returned to the center of the room, looking back at her captive, who had retreated to the corner of the room.

“But it seems like you’re having a hard time handling it. So I’ll leave you alone for now, don’t go anywhere” The ice witch smirked before the blinding light returned, and she was gone, returning the room to silent darkness. The only sound came from the whimpering archer, crying with her face buried into her arms. 

She was too confused and overwhelmed to do anything. The only thing passing through her mind was why? Why her? Why was this happening? It took her at least an hour to come back to her senses and think rationally. 

_ Okay, what’s there to work with? Small, dark, bare room. She’s probably the only way I’ll get out of here.  _ Ashe trailed in her mind.  _ I could beg. No, I can’t reduce myself to that. But it’s not much worse than my current situation. What else can I do?  _

Ashe thought over what she could do in the dark until sleep finally claimed her, and she welcomed it’s familiar comforting embrace.

The next time she opened her eyes, it was just as dark as before, if not darker somehow. The first thing she was aware of was the warm smell of food. Feeling around she came to a small plate with a slice of bread and meat, which she happily ate. 

_ At least she has some sense of decency _ Ashe thought while she ate.  _ Still, there’s no way out other than through her. I guess I have to play along. It wasn’t so bad anyways _ . She recoiled at her own thoughts. _ What? Why would I think that? I didn’t enjoy it. There’s no way. I couldn’t. _

She immediately regretted eating the food quickly, now she had nothing to do with her time. The room was still completely barren, so she had nothing to do but wait and think to herself. She could no longer tell how much time passed before the harsh light reappeared, and Lissandra 

returned. 

Ashe lowered her protective arm when the light resided, and the same soft blue-orange glow from the last time. Lissandra stood in the center of the room again, facing her with both arms crossed behind her back. Ashe wasted little time in collapsing in front of her and pleading.

“Look Lissandra, I won’t say anything, I won’t tell anyone. Just please, l-let me go.” Ashe croaked out fighting back tears already forming. She looked up, just to see Lissandra give her a warm smile.

“That was just adorable Ashe, but no. You’ll be staying with me” Lissandra easily responded, clearly amused by her captive’s pleas. “It’s really best if you just accept it, it makes it easier on us both.”

Ashe tried to think rationally about what to say next, but to no avail her thoughts filled with one thing,  _ Why me? _ Her irritation and uncertainty with the stone wall that was Lissandra took over and she blurted out her frustrations.

“Y-you BITCH!!” Ashe yelled at her captor. She was pushed back against the wall by Lissandra’s hand thrusted into her neck. She clawed at the witch’s arm and Lissandra’s grip tightened. Ashe began to struggle for air.

“Speaking is a privilege Ashe, I will take it away if you keep using it this way.” Lissandra spoke in a plain and cold tone. She tightened her grip once more before releasing the archer, who fell to the ground gasping for air. Lissandra straightened herself out before carrying on.

“Now, I didn’t come here to scold you. I came to offer you a choice.” She said to the archer, who now sat against the wall. Ashe tilted her head slightly and looked up at Lissandra inquisitively. Content with her captive’s response, Lissandra continued.

“Believe it or not, I don’t want this to be our relationship.” She began, “And I’m sure you don’t want to be cooped up in here forever.” Ashe surveyed the witch’s face to try and catch her intention, only to turn up cold.

“I want something I can love and be loved back in return” Lissandra continued, “What I want is a pet.” Ashe shot up after hearing that last word, staring in disbelief at the witch.

_ No _ ,  _ I can’t do that. That’s too much.  _ Ashe thought, trying to weigh her option.  _ But it’s the only choice, it’s not like being in this room is the better option. _

“Your choice is simple, you can stay here for the rest of who knows long” Lissandra droned, then took a softer tone. “Or you can stay with me, by my side, mine and only mine, as my pet” she revealed in her hand a light blue leather collar with an impressive dark ice snowflake hanging off the front.

Ashe noticed it looked like Lissandra had put forth actual effort in making it. She had to admit to herself, it was very beautiful. Almost like Lissandra genuinely cared about her. 

_ No _ she thought,  _ there’s no way. _ She shook off her distracted thoughts, and focused on her response to the waiting witch.

“I-I..” Ashe stumbled. She had to force down her strong urge to tell her to eat shit, and instead croaked out, “pet.”

“Hm? What’s that?” Lissandra prodded, turning her head and lifting her hand to her ear as if she couldn’t hear the archer.

“I-I’ll be your pet” Ashe struggled out, barely managing the last word. Looking at her captor, Lissandra gave a warm smile in return.

“Well that’s great to hear Ashe, but you don’t seem very sure of yourself. Why don’t you think it over and I’ll come back?” Lissandra said in an almost motherly tone. Before leaving, she leaned in and said, “Kiss”

One simple word, and it had the power to throw the archer’s thoughts into high gear, scrambling around in her mind in a jumble of thoughts, emotions, and confusion.

_ She can’t be serious,  _ Ashe thought,  _ I can’t. No, just play along for now. I can figure something out later, my first priority is getting out of here. _

She leaned forward to peck a kiss on Lissandra’s waiting lips. The witch straightened out, clearly disappointed in her lack of effort, but overall content at her compliance. The blinding light returned, and Lissandra was gone, leaving the soft blue-orange lighting behind this time. 

  
_ She’s so stubborn! _ Ashe vented in her mind.  _ Why can’t she be easier to convince? What am I even supposed to do now? _ She resigned to laying down for a quick rest, rubbing her sore neck where Lissandra had choked her.  _ Just wait, I’ll figure this all out when I’m out of here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I finally made chapter 2. It's about time for me to reel it in. So the official schedule for me is at least once a month. If I feel better about writing there'll be more, but for now It's good for me to stick with just the 1. School + Work + Writing + Personal Time is rough for me. I'll see y'all again the 1st of April then!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction story I've actually sat down and taken the time to write. I finally decided to get out there and just do it after pondering for too long. I hope it lands somewhere near enjoyable.


End file.
